


Grief of Remembering

by KB_Shomu006



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Severus Snape Dies, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB_Shomu006/pseuds/KB_Shomu006
Summary: The Malfoy's visit the grave of a deceased friend and remember their time spent with him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Grief of Remembering

The Malfoys apparated in front of a set of gates. Wrought iron, strong and firm these gates were. Lucius Malfoy tapped the gate with his wand and they opened with a groan. The Malfoy's slowly stepped in. 

It had been three years. Three years since The Dark Lord, Voldemort had been defeated at the hands of Potter. Three years since the Malfoy's were allowed out of their house. Three years since… _his_ … death. 

They walked onward, Lucius using a point-me spell for they did not know in which direction they had to move to reach their destination. After a small amount of time they reached it. A grave. Simple. Empty. It was evident it was not visited at all in the last three years. 

Weeds were growing all around it. Other graves were filled with words in their favours whereas this simply looked… forgotten. Only the name was written

**Severus Snape  
January 1959 - July 1998**

Severus Snape, someone who had become family for the Malfoys. For Lucius. He bent down, not caring if the dirt was getting on his robes. He had been in worse conditions in Azkaban. With a flick of his wand, he vanished the weeds. 

Once again he looked at the tombstone. So plain. Empty. Lucius was certain he would have preferred it that way. Either that or would have made sure he would be able to inconvenience as many people as possible. 

His lips quirked slightly in amusement before grief struck him again. He couldn't help it. He was his friend and now...now he was gone. Lucius felt his throat constrict as he remembered. 

Remembered the little boy with greasy hair scared of everyone and everything yet hiding it. The little boy, smiling brightly up at him after a nasty fight with the marauders. The boy with his wit and sarcasm and intelligence. He remembered the boy growing up, his smile not as bright, his eyes dull and yet the wit and intellect remaining. 

Lucius covered his quaking lips with a handkerchief as he remembered spending time with Severus, them spending time drinking, joking, bantering. Them protecting each other from the Dark Lord's wrath. Lucius felt a hand on each of his shoulders. Looking up, he gazed into the eyes of his son and wife. Their eyes holding the same grief that he was certain was present in his as well. 

oOo

Draco watched his father as his mask broke. There weren't many moments he had seen this happen. It was truly rare that his father would show his emotions so clearly, especially grief which he had always called a weakness. But, this moment called for it. This was family, not by blood but by bond. He was family. 

Draco still remembered the first time his godfather entered the Malfoy Manor. The first time he met the dark man, whose face always seemed to be covered either with an emotional mask or a scowl. It was his earliest memory of the man but Draco still remembered it like it was yesterday. 

The man had scared him when he came. Draco had hidden most of the day from the strange dark man. He was scary. When he asked his mother who that man was she said that he was Uncle Severus. Draco filed that information away, knowing that this meant he was family. But he still didn't meet him. He was too scary. 

At the end of the dark man's visit, he had finally gathered enough courage, after watching his father laugh with the man, to go and greet him. His exact words to the sour looking man were this, "Good-morning Uncle Selvush. My name is Dwaco Malfoy." He was young and hadn't properly learned to speak. 

What surprised the young boy was that the man actually smiled a small smile, which he didn't think was possible, and greeted him back. That day Draco determined that maybe the man wasn't all that scary.  
That maybe, it might be fun to spend time with the dark man that his father considered a friend. 

Draco smiled ruefully. He remembered his godfather and in all honesty missed him. He was family after all. Draco put a hand on his father's shoulder, to give him support. To show that he understood. 

oOo

Narcissa Malfoy was a woman of great control. She was after all a Malfoy and before that she was a Black. Both families had required this for her. To not show any emotions. And yet now she too, like her husband felt her resolve weaken a bit. 

Severus Snape. There were many words she could describe that man with. Dark. Sarcastic. Genius. And yet for her these words didn't mean much. 

The main word she would describe him with would be, _family_. Because he was that. He was a friend and family. Many people wouldn't truly believe it. Didn't believe it. That the Malfoy's would actually consider a half-blood family. But he was just that. 

Narcissa remembered in school she truly didn't think much of the boy. Didn't care much about him. To her he was just some other kid that would come and go, as always. 

So imagine her surprise when Lucius Malfoy, blood supremacist, took an interest in the scrawny little boy. She was, in all honesty, shocked. Many were. Many in their house believed that Lucius was only paying him attention because he could see some potential in him. Potential to be useful to the Dark Lord. 

And yet Narcissa saw different. She saw when Lucius gathered minions for the Dark Lord. And she could tell this boy was different. It was almost as if Lucius found a little brother that he wanted to protect. So it surprised her, but she still didn't pay much attention. 

Later she got married. Took on the name of Malfoy. She loved Lucius and always feared for his safety when he went to a Death Eater meeting. One day she saw him as well. 

Severus Snape. Bring her husband back, hurt, bleeding. He saved his life. He continued doing so. It altered. Sometimes he would be hurt himself but always made sure Lucius would return to the Manor. 

And slowly, Severus Snape became a part of the Malfoy family, unofficially of course. She was grateful to Severus. Many instances came when her husband would not have returned, had it not been for Severus' quick thinking. Lucius said so. And that gratification slowly turned into friendship. 

It wasn't only Lucius' life he had saved though. Draco as well. Had it not been for Severus, Draco would be in Azkaban, sentenced for the murder of Dumbledore. 

So, as she stood here today with her family, she too grieved the loss of a friend. A friend, whose efforts were the reason her family was even here to remember him. 

She, like her son, put her hand on her husband's shoulder, to show that she was here. She was here, to help, to give support and to remember along with him. 

oOo

Lucius' shoulders shook once again as he took a shuddering breath. He remembered Severus' corpse as it was brought in. He had seen many dead bodies, killed many and yet when he saw Severus, his collar neck open, the snake bite showing, the flesh mangled and visible, he felt weak in the knees as grief over took him.

His friend had died. He was no more. He could distinctly remember everything about that damned day no matter how hard he tried to forget. With a small sigh, he flicked his wand. 

A simple yet elegant Stargazer Lily grew. Draco drew his wand, and with another flick surrounded that single Lily with many White Orchids. His wife drew her wand and little Carnations, red and white in color, grew around the Orchids, both making a protective circle around the Lily. 

The grave looked better. Sadly it didn't give him the satisfaction he desired. Just increased the grief. Slowly he got up. "Are you ready?" his wife asked him.  
Truthfully he wasn't. Never would be. He just wanted to stay here all day. Staring at the grave. But he nodded. He was sure that Severus would scoff at the sentimental tripe they were uttering anyways. He was like that. 

He took his wife's hand, glad that it was warm, unlike his that were icy cold. Slowly they walked out, the Lily gently swaying in the breeze. Draco only looked back once before following them. 

As soon as they were out of sight, and the grave out of their's a man walked up and kneeled in front of it. He ran a hand over the engraved words before stroking the flowers the Malfoy's had grown. 

A small smile tugged at his lips. The message was clear in the flowers, the man to whom this grave belonged to was dearly missed by these people. He looked towards the sky, getting up slowly. He then apparated away as well. Whatever the man had come to do, he had done it as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little fic I wrote to make my creative juices work a little. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think.


End file.
